


What is your problem?

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Library Shenanigans, M/M, enemies to ... whatever is going on here, they're just so dumb okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: For tumblr prompt: Glorestor + Against a wall kiss(Well, it's a bookshelf, does that count?)for StormXPadme
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Asks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817521
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	What is your problem?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts).



Nobody seemed to like Erestor, and he was fine with that. He knew why people left him alone, why the younger assistants were scared to bring him messages from Elrond and the other councillors: he was too sullen, too sharp, too critical. Oh, and he couldn’t stand a certain reborn elf that everybody else seemed to love. The captain of the Imladris guard. Glorfindel.

Oh, how he hated that elf.

Especially at this moment. Erestor was in the corner of the library- _his_ library, it may as well be – and he was trying to finish copying these trade agreements that Elrond needed for tomorrow. He should have finished them over an hour ago, but HE was in here, for Valar knows what reason, Erestor had never seen him read a book so there was no reason for him to be perusing the bookshelves nearby. He was glowing too brightly in the dim light, making too much noise. And he was _far_ too cheerful for this time of the night.

Shouldn’t he be off annoying someone else, or sneaking off for a scandalous liaison with some poor elleth who will never be given a second glance after tonight? Everyone knew what Glorfindel was like, but they still ended up in his bed anyway, and that was another reason why Erestor hated him.

It was nothing to do with the fact that he wished it was ellyn that Glorfindel seduced into his bed.

So that he would stand a chance.

No, it was nothing to do with that fact at all.

Right now, though, it was because Glorfindel had knocked a large pile of papers off the edge of his desk as he walked past, papers that had taken him _hours_ to write and organize. There had been no reason for Glorfindel to be that close to his desk, not unless he was deliberately trying to irritate him. This was the final straw, Erestor had put up with enough of his behaviour for one night.

“That is _it_!” he cried, slamming his quill down on the desk. “What is your problem Glorfindel? Do you not have anything better to do, can you not go and annoy somebody else for once?” He stood up, backing the shocked ellon up against the bookshelves.

“Erestor, what…” he stammered in response.

“No, I want an answer! Why must you always lurk in here when I am trying to work? Why do you follow me when I wish to be alone? Lately it seems like you are everywhere that I go, and I have had enough. What is it that you want from me?”

Glorfindel bristled in response, never one to back down from a fight.

“My problem? What is _your_ problem, Erestor? You do not like anyone being around you, that much I know, but for some reason you cannot tolerate my presence whatsoever. What have I done to make you dislike me so much?”

It was at this moment that Erestor realised just how much _larger_ Glorfindel was than him. The other ellon was more than a head and shoulders taller than him, and almost twice as broad. Erestor was not the smallest elf, not by far; he had been a warrior once, after all. But compared to Glorfindel? He realised that he could overpower him without a second thought.

And that thought should not thrill him as much as it did.

He could not ignore the reason why Glorfindel’s constant presence irritated him anymore.

With Glorfindel distracted, waiting for a response that he was too stubborn to give, he slammed the taller ellon back against the bookshelf.

And _kissed him_.

And to Erestor’s shock, Glorfindel _kissed back_.

Now that was not the reaction he expected to gain. Not at all.

When they broke apart, the pair stared at each other. A minute passed, without a word spoken.

Until they burst out laughing, hysterically.

So that was why Glorfindel had been shadowing him so much lately, who would have guessed?

“So… now what?”


End file.
